Redemption
by Dark Wolf K2
Summary: Harry and Draco have broken up. Harry thinks Draco never cared; Drake thinks the same about Harry. What happens when a new friend pulls them into a plot to get them back together? Please read and review.


_Redemption_

**Harry and Draco have broken up. Harry thinks Draco never even cared, and Draco thinks the same about Harry; but, what happens when they are both pulled into a plot by a friend of theirs to get them back together? MATURE CONTENT. HPDM.**

* * *

I watched as he talked amongst his friends, the red haired Weasley and the brown haired Granger. They were laughing, he didn't seem at all upset of what had happened between us. Harry Potter was over me, Draco Malfoy. The thought made my heart sag, knowing that he didn't want me anymore was like a kick in the gut! Ciev, my friend, quite frankly my only friend, sighed loudly in frustration, stepping in my view of him. I glared at her covered stomach, slowly looking at her face. For an London goth she was very attractive, even if she was a Mud-blood. Her black tipped, white hair fell to the small of her back, her bangs covering her right eye. She had worn a red dress, with black lines running all through it, and it squeezed her breasts together, giving some appreciative cleavage. Her legs covered to her knees by her leather high heeled boots. She sighed sadly and sat down.

"Drake, this has got to stop! I hate seeing you sulking over one stupid fight with him. Yes, I'd be hurt too, but, you seriously need to let it go, it's been over a week. You two are done!" I growled lowly and stared at the table in front of my hand. Ciev was the only one that had come to accept me in my transformation after I had been locked in a room with Harry for hours one day. That was three weeks ago, and during the beginning of the third week, we had gone public with our relationship, that's partly the reason why we were done. I didn't even notice it until Ciev smacked my shoulder that I hadn't answered a question she had asked. "Draco, do you want me to talk to him for you? He is my friend, too. Oh, I know, I can invite him and his friends with us to the arena Thursday, to give him a taste of what he's missing!" My head shot up at that and I stared at her, a small smile coming to my lips as I studied the plan. "I just won't mention whom I will be training and boom he's there, and if he has plan, we'll schedule a date when he doesn't. How's that sound?" she asked and I took her hand, squeezing it gently. I loved her and her smart idea's.

"I think it sounds fine." I told her honestly and let her hand go, a smile still on my lips.

"Good, I'll talk to them later when you're not around, okay?"

I nodded, glanced over her shoulder to find Harry glancing at me. My smile faded and I felt the tear in my heart deepen, getting bigger as I stared into the dark green eyes of my once lover. This plan was going to work, it had to. I _needed_ it to! "Well, Ciev, I will see you later than." I said, got up and walked away from the table quickly, leaving a very disgruntled friend at it as I all but ran to my apartment. I had to let Ciev work her magic, she had to make things right, no, she wanted to make things right. It was mostly her fault Harry and I had broken up, but I didn't care that he had accused me of cheating on him, not at first. But when he threatened to leave, that's when I panicked. Opened the door to my deadly room and felt sadness sweep over me. It was really over. There wasn't anymore Harry and Draco, it was just Draco, now. I plopped down on my bed, clutching at the pillow that I refused to sleep on and breathed in his scent. Why was this my everyday luck? I felt tears well in my eyes and I finally let them out, crying in the safety of my home.

* * *

_**Harry's P.O.V.**_

Ciev watched as Draco walked away. She hung her head in shame as she straightened her dress, seeming distressed. Her net stockings were showing and I noticed that she had worn less black today than any other day.

"Harry," I heard Herminie say and I looked in her direction. "Maybe you should see what's wrong with Ciev, she seem extremely down. More than usual." I looked back to see that Ciev was hiding her face in her hands and sighing deeply. I sighed and looked at my friends, before going over to sit beside Ciev.

"C, you okay?" I asked and her head shot up in surprise, tears streaming down her face, all but smearing her dark make-up. I handed her a napkin and she wiped away the tears, before dabbing her eyes.

"No, I'm not. I feel unwanted! I had asked Drake to come and watch me tomorrow during a training procedure and he canceled on me last minute. Now no one will come to watch. Harry, I don't know what to do!" she sobbed, hiding her face again and I gripped her hand. Her silver eyes peered at me through the fingers of her other hand and she sniffled, before uncovering her face.

"I'll come watch you." I told her and she brightened slightly, a small, hopeful smile coming to her face.

"Really? You promise? Your friends can come, too, but, you really will?!" I nodded and she hugged me, smiling brightly and sighing happily. "Oh, thank you Harry, you really are the sweetest person I know." she told me and I felt a twinge of guilt in my ripped heart. "Harry, I want you to stay here while I talk to Herminie and Ron alone, okay? Please, it's important." I sighed and sat back in my chair as she got up and I noticed something black and thin on the seat where Draco had once sat. I made sure no one was looking as I switched chairs and picked up the piece of technology. His cell phone, but, why was it here? I opened it and sighed with relief to find it on Silent. Looked through his message's and saw a conversation between Ciev and Drake that I didn't expect. The first message was from Ciev.

'_So, you guys are done? Bummer._'-_Black Butterfly_.

'_Yeah, I can't believe it! He's really gone…_'-_Draco_.

'_I'm so sorry! I can't believe he thought you were Bi. With me, of all people! I'm not pretty enough for guys like you two!_'-_Black Butterfly._

'_That's not true, you're beautiful, just, not mine and Harry's type, or, that's not what he thinks._'-_Draco_.

'_I'm sure that by the time you guys start talking again, you'll be just fine! If not, then I'll have to call for drastic measures. We still up for Thursday training?_'-_Black Butterfly_.

'_Hopefully. Yeah, unless you cancel. Same time?_'-_Draco_.

'_Yep, see you at lunch tomorrow and training Thursday! Bye._'-_Black Butterfly_.

'_Later._'-_Draco_.

I felt like an idiot as I tucked the phone away. Thankfully, Ciev hadn't come back and Herminie and Ron were walking over, Ciev walking past the table and after Draco, I think. I knew she lived that way, but, I didn't know her schedule.

"Harry, what do you want to do today?" Herminie asked and I shook my head, I had to talk to Drake, now. Apologize for my stupid accusation, for hurting my friend, and my lover.

"I don't know, I have to talk to Draco, now." I got up, but Ron stopped me.

"Harry, if he wanted to talk he would've done it by now! He doesn't want to talk anymore! He won't even really talk to Ciev, so she's told us. Can't you just let him go?" I whirled around, bewildered at his statement. He was right, though. If Drake wanted to talk, why hadn't he already? I sighed, hung my head low and Herminie gripped my wrist. I looked up and saw a small, sad smile on her face and I sighed, following them to wherever they were taking me.

_**

* * *

**_

The Next Day; HP View

We walked to the training arena that Ciev had given directions to and walked in the side door. It was an abandoned building, or, it at least looked that way. On the outside. The inside was refurbished and huge! Two sets of bleachers on either side of the square arena and a line of people stood in front of one, so we sat on the opposite side. Their were five guys and five girls, all of them in nothing but what seemed like their underwear. It wasn't though, the boys were in spandex and the girls in a strapless shirt and genie pants. The boys clothes were white and the girls black, and, they were blindfolded. The ground shook and out of it, in the center of the arena, Ciev appeared, her outfit the same as the girls, but, both black and white.

"Students, step forward and remove your blindfolds!" she ordered and they followed it quickly, blinking at the bright light. They bowed in respect and she bowed back, before pacing. The students stood stock still, as if ordered to do so, the only thing moving were their chests. It didn't bother me that the guys were half naked, their packages accented by the material they wore, I only wanted one package, and he was gone. I sighed and Ciev stopped at the end of the line, agitated. "Where is Master _Dragon_?" The way Ciev said _Dragon_ made me think of Draco's name. She pronounced it slightly like that and it made my heart ache more. "Well, one of you, answer!"

A boy, not older than fourteen stepped forward, bowed and took a stance. "We do not know, Grand-Master Scorpion." he said, bowed and stepped back. Ciev sighed, shook her head and instructed the students to warm up. They stretched and cracked their joints as Ciev walked up the bleachers to us.

"Hey guys, how goes it?" she asked and I sighed. "You guys didn't have to come if you didn't want to. I would understand, not many people believe in the martial arts anymore." she sighed and walked back down the bleachers slowly. I looked at her back, watching the muscles ripple as she moved and I felt myself harden. I quickly stomped it down and watched as a boy ran up, at least seven, an expectant look on his face. He had blonde hair and grey eyes, reminding me of Draco even further and I whimpered at that, chewing on my lip.

"Grandmaster Scorpion, Master Drákon has arrived." When he said Drákon, a boy, no, not a boy, a teenager, at least my age, if not then Civra's, walked around the corner. He was tall, finely sculpted and looked to good for his own good. He had blonde hair, cut to just below his ears, which were surrounded by a black mask. His back held a dragon tattoo, starting at the base of his neck, waving down until at least his tail bone, the black wings fanning across his shoulder blades. His back was taut and chiseled to perfection, along with his torso, arms and legs. He was wearing white and black spandex, much like the boys and Civra's clothing put together, and I swallowed hard as I glanced casually at the bulge in his pants.

"Nice of you to show, Master Dragon." He was about to say something, when Civra held up her hand. "I do not want an explanation, Dragon. I just want you to warm up, besides, I need a word with you." she said, stepping down the last steps and coming to stand next to the perfectly sculpted teen. He stretched, placing a leg on a the bleacher as Civra whispered in his ear. He smirked, switching the leg and lacing his fingers together on the other side. I couldn't really hear his voice when he answered to something Civra said.

"That's great, now, can you push on my back a little?" She did as asked and I wanted to ram into her and growl, _mine!_. I shook my head slightly, trying to clear it and watched the others. What was wrong with me? I wanted a guy that I didn't even know… and looked absolutely edible. I smiled a small smile at that as I pulled my knee's to my chest, resting my head and folded arms on them. I watched Master Dragon from the corner of my eye and inwardly groaned at what I saw. Civra was stretching his arms behind his back, making his pecks and shoulders muscles strain slightly. I chewed my lip and tried to think of things to dissipate my arousal, but my thoughts only kept drifting to Draco. Drákon resembled him greatly and I felt my heart sink at that. I all but jumped when I heard Civra's voice echo off the walls.

"Line up," she hollered and the students lined the opposite bleachers, even Dragon. "Now, today, we have guests, but I don't want you to get nervous because of their appearance here. I want you to do as good as you've done these past days. Now, John, Aaron, you will begin the training session today. Begin!" she hollered and they took places at different ends of the rink. Taking a breath, they both waited, sweat dampening their brows as they stared at each other, deliberating. It happened so fast I didn't even register what had occurred. The boys were moving furiously towards each other, fire in their fists, which were held at their sides. The older one, John, held an orange flame that was tinted blue. Aaron, the blonde boy that resembled Draco somewhat, held an orange flame, tinted purple. They cried out as they shot at each other, still a long distance away and the fire crossed in beautiful swirls. I stared in wonder, watching the flames rise and fall as the owners panted and fought. The purple flame rose higher and fell lower then the blue flame, which rose and fell quicker. That's when a memory came to me, something Civra told Draco and I when we were still together.

"_You two are like different form of fire, you know that?" We had gone to lunch and Draco and I stared at her from across the table. "One of you is fueled by rage, the other passion, thus, creating light and dark. In the ways of bending fire, like my family has for centuries, I found that the element isn't just destruction, as people are led to believe."_

"_Then, what is it?" Draco had asked and Civra laughed a musical laugh._

"_It's also life, Drake. So many colours can be found in it, colours unimaginable! Maybe you guys should come to my practices sometime, actually see me train my followers."_

"You_ have followers?" Drake asked with a smirk and Civra only glowered at him._

"_Yes, I have followers. Those who are seeking enlightenment, but cannot find it, come to me. I can teach you many things, you two, if you wish." she said, and her cell phone had rung. "Got to take this." She answered her phone and started to panic soon into the conversation and was mumbling things under her breath. She hung up and ran a hand through her white hair, then sighed. "Sorry guys, but I have to go. Something's going on with Aaron at school and I have to go immediately." she told us, hugging us and walking out._

I sighed at that memory as the two kids fought, then I recognized the little boy. Aaron, Civra's younger brother, and that's when I saw the faint scar on his left cheek.

"Come on, Aaron! Break his root!" Civra screamed, pacing the middle section of the bleachers. Aaron lost his footing when fire almost marred his face and John lunged at him, landing between his feet. Aaron kicked his leg around and hooked it to John's ankle, before pulling it away from his body and getting to his feet. He punched and kicked at John, making him reel back, trying not to get hit and finally, he fell. Aaron stood over him, panting slightly and John grit his teeth.

"Do it!" he cried and Aaron shot, missing his head and charring the ground beside it. Aaron stood straight and began to walk towards Civra, who was beaming, and John stood, anger on in his features. I gasped at what came next.

_**

* * *

**_

Civra's Point Of View

As Aaron walked over, I saw John stand, frustrated at his recent loss and ran after Aaron. His fist was held out, flaming and I ran at Aaron.

"Aaron, duck!" I screamed, running at him and he dropped as the flame came close to his back. He cried out in surprise as I jumped over him and blocked the attacks coming from the enraged teenager. Aaron ran to Draco, or Master Dragon, and he guarded him, waiting for the fight to stop. I advanced on John and I noticed his eyes were changing colour. That's when I knew and stopped fighting back. This, wasn't John, this was someone behind Pollyjuice. I dodged his blows easily, evaporating them into nothing. Soon, I had the person bound and he thrashed against the cloth, trying to break free.

"Why'd you do that John?! Someone could've gotten hurt!" Shicara, John's younger sister, yelled and stepped forward, but I held out my hand.

"Because, he's not John!" I told her and she gasped, anger flashing in her eyes. I pulled out a small vile of Vinnetiserium, or, truth potion, opened it and poured it into the strangers mouth. "Are you Jonathan Gozlen?"

"No." he choked and I glowered at him.

"Did you harm him?" I asked through grit teeth, trying not to pulverize him.

"Yes." he hesitated, but had no choice but to answer.

"Did you kill him?" I asked, my body shaking as I tried to contain my temper.

He sighed, tears streaming down his face and I gasped. "Yes." Shicara cried out in horror and one of the other boys gripped her in an embrace. Shock, grief, rage and pure hatred fled threw me as I stepped back.

"You, killed him?! You killed my bloody cousin! You bastard! Oh, when I'm through with you, I promise you, you'll be wishing you were in his place!" I threatened, felling clothed arms encircle me and I thrashed against Harry's grip.

"Civra, Civra. It's okay. Civra. Stop thrashing!" he grunted, turning me and gripping my shoulders tightly and jerked me rather roughly. I looked at his face, tears in my eyes. His dark hair was longer than I thought and it covered his dark brows, some sneaking behind his glasses and catching on the impossibly long lashes that framed his dark green eyes. I whimpered and rested my forehead against his chest. Harry pulled me closer and I sobbed into his shirt, clutching at it tightly. I saw Draco in the corner of my eye and noticed that he seemed crushed by the action and I turned my head towards him, meeting his gaze fully. He seemed sorry and walked towards me, stopping beside me and running his fingers across my tear soaked cheek. I encircled him in my embrace also, squishing Harry between us somewhat, and sighed.

"I'm sorry guys." I said and they pulled back, confused. I only smiled wickedly at them as the ground swallowed them. Their cries became muffled as the earth closed and I faintly heard them land. Thankfully, they were in my underground flat, so, they landed on something soft. "K, people, let's go." I said and they all smiled at me, except Ron and Hermione, they seemed worried.

"Ciev, what if Harry hexes-" She stopped when I pulled out Harry's wand with a smirk.

"You were saying?" She shook her head.

"I have to say Warfang, for a London goth, you're pretty smart." My smirk faded at that and I rolled my eyes, before untying John and he laughed.

"Wow, that sugar-water tasted pretty good. Got anymore?" he asked and I giggled, walking with the rest of them out the door. Hopefully, things would go according to plan Hopefully.

_**

* * *

**_

Draco's Point Of View

I landed on top of Potter on a soft green couch and quickly got to my feet. Looked around and saw that there wasn't anyway out, and that there weren't any doors, just empty, earthy archways. I sighed. What the hell was Ciev planning? I looked at Potter and found that he was staring inquisitively at me and I sighed, pulling off the mask Ciev instructed me to wear. Harry gasped, got to his feet and glowered.

"I should've known!" he cried, stepping back a few good feet. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, so I just settled for the floor. "No wonder Civra asked me here. It was only so we could get back together, wasn't it?" I didn't answer, still staring at the ground. "Answer me, _Malfoy_." The way he spat my name made my head snap up, giving me whiplash.

"Yes, all right. She only did this because of two things. One, she felt bad and wanted to help. Two… I-I asked her." I barked through grit teeth. "I didn't know what she was planning! If I did, I wouldn't have let us be this way. I'm utterly defenseless if you have your wand! You do have your wand, right?" Curiosity got the better of me and Harry felt his robes for his wand.

"No, the little witch took it!" _Clever goth_, I acknowledged, sighing deeply.

"You asked her to do this?" Harry asked quietly after the several minutes of gathering ourselves.

"Yeah. It was the only way I could talk to you." I told him honestly, sitting on the plush couch and sighing again.

"Well, I thought you didn't want to talk with me. At least, that's what I was led to believe." he replied, taking a seat on the far end of the couch.

"Well, I believed that, as well. You spent so much time with your friends, I thought you had moved on the way you laughed and smiled." I sighed sadly, still not looking at him.

"Well… maybe I have." he said and I stared at him. His eyes shown nothing, not even his face. Had he? Was I too late? I felt the pieces of my broken heart come to form a lump in my throat and I desperately tried to swallow it away. "Drake, I don't know if things can go back to what they used to be."

"So, what? You're just going to walk away form a chance of redemption just because you're afraid that I might actually be Bi?!" I was angry now, standing on my feet, my fists clenched. Harry stood as well, anger written all over his face.

"What do you want me to do Draco?! Get on my bloody knees, say I'm sorry, then give you oral till you can't bloody stand?! Well, let me tell you something, Drake, I'm not. Why don't you just run Ciev, I'm sure she'll do. Besides, didn't you cheat on me with her?!"

"I wasn't cheating on you! I'm not straight, or, Bi! I love you and only you. Why can't you understand that, Harry? I thought that we'd always talk about these things. But, I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah you were. And, how were you not cheating on me with her? I saw you! And, why her?!"

"I was trying to cheer her up because her younger brother had died of Leukemia, you bloody bastard! She was balling by the time she got to my flat, and you came in at the wrong time!"

"Oh, so you were cheering her up by kissing her?!"

"That was an accident! We didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. I'm sorry you took it the wrong way and didn't stay long enough for me to explain." I hadn't noticed that we were only mere inches from each other, still yelling, and I swallowed, a renewed desire coming to life.

"Oh, so now you're blaming me?! Who's fault was it for not coming after me right away and making me think you were doing things with her?! You, Draco. It was you who let this fall apart."

As Harry kept accusing me, I shot back things of my own accusations about him and Ginny back together. I knew we were still yelling, but I couldn't hear our words, I was too busy trying to think of a way to stop this before it went to far into the world of hurt. I finally thought of one conclusion. The next time Harry opened his mouth, I laced my fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth to mine with lip-bruising force. He gripped my hips tightly, painfully, and tried to pull away, but I wasn't having it. Invaded his mouth with my tongue, found his and teased it. Harry finally moaned, his grip loosening and cupping my arse, caressing and squeezing. He met my tongue eagerly, grinding our hips together and making me moan. After a while we both pulled away for much needed air and we panted, resting our foreheads together.

"I'm sorry." I finally whispered, moving my lips to suckle the flesh of his neck, running them along his cheek.

"I'm sorry, too." he managed to whimper as I bit him gently. "Drake," he sighed, his head falling back, giving me better access. I began undoing the button-down shirt he wore, reveling at the feel of his skin against mine.

"Drake, _stop_!" Harry said, shoving me forcefully away. Hurt filled me to the rim and I felt tears in my eyes. I chewed my cheek, trying not to cry. Harry smirked and I cocked my head, confused. He sighed. "You said I have a chance at redemption, and I want to take it. So, tell me how you want me to redeem myself." he told me and I just stared at him. I smirked wickedly at him, something I hadn't done in a while, and I chuckled darkly.

"Oh, I'll let you know." I stepped forward, stopped in front of Harry and licked a line from his pulse point to his lips. Circled them, then pulled away. "Take off you shirt and trousers." I told him and he willingly, if not hurriedly, stripped himself of his clothes. I groaned softly, taking him in, it felt like our first time all over again. "Now, get on the couch, your back to me, place your hands on the back of it and spread your legs." He did as ordered and I felt my prick twitch in anticipation. "Wider," I told him, and he took a shaking, before spreading his legs more. I took in the view and inwardly smirked. He was mine! Stepped forward, cupped his naked arse and heard his sharp intake of air. Lightly trailing a finger down the crease of his thigh and cheek, I slid my fingers forward to lightly touch his balls. He moaned softly, his breathing picking up as I traced them, along with the base of his prick. Trailed them back towards his arse, up his crack, before inserting them in his tight hole. He gasped, bucked and arched, quivering slightly.

"Don't move." I told him and gulped at the request. Pumped them in and out in steady strokes, picking up speed as I curled them. His body trembled as he tried to stay still and I could tell he was close. One last curl, I pulled away and he growled lowly. I looked around for something, I just didn't know what. Maybe some lube. If Ciev knew this was here, she had to have put some out somewhere close to here. Ah! Found some. I walked over the table beside the couch and picked up the bottle. Was it flavored? I looked at it, biting on my lower lip as I tried not to chuckle. _Black Cherry_. She knew me well. Walked back over to Harry, put on some of the liquid and placed my tip as Harry's entrance, teasing.

"Uh, please, Drake!" he begged and I slammed into him. He arched, threw his head back and I withdrew my cock, before slamming back in.

"This, this is for thinking I'd cheat on you." I pound into him harder and he gasped. "This is for leav_ing_." I repeated the action, and Harry whimpered this time. "And this… this is for the most wonderful boyfriend anyone could have." I whispered into his skin, gripping his cock, pumping and pounding. He gave a cry, his muscles clenching around me and a hot liquid covered my hand as I came inside him. I all but fell on him and we panted, coming down from our high.

"Am I redeemed?" Harry asked and I fought the drowsy haze that wanted to take me.

"No, I'm not convinced." I told him, pulling out, standing and slipping on my trousers.

"Not convinced?!" he asked, whirling around and standing. I smirked at him and he glowered, before laughing. I smiled back, stepping forward and encircling him in an embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry. I really do." I whispered into his skin and there was a sound. Clapping. My head snapped in its direction and I spotted Civra standing there, shaking her head and almost laughing at the sight before.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. Two sated gentle in my flat, and I wasn't even here to watch. Oh, pity." She imitated sadness, showing it by wiping an invisible tear from her cheek. I shook my head at her and she smiled sweetly. "Oh, you know I wouldn't watch something so dear to you two." She walked over as Harry pulled away to get dressed, but I stopped him, gripping his wrist. Civra stopped in front of us and sighed, holding out Harry's wand. "Well, I guess you'll be wanting this back Harry. And it's such a shame you should hide such beauty beneath all those clothes."

"Ciev," I growled and she laughed a twinkling laugh. I took the wand and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"What? It was only an idea." she said, before walking into another room. "I suppose you two want to get to the surface and celebrate, don't you? Harry, get dressed so you two can go and so I can clean up the mess." I heard her say and I looked at the come covered couch. Harry was dressed in no time and he muttered an incantation, the couch turning black once more. I smiled at him, took his hand and leaned over to capture his lips. Partly in the kiss, I abruptly pulled away, startled at the sound of breaking glass and a curse. I looked to see Civra kneeling down to pick up broken pieces and I quickly walked over.

"Don't, I got it." She held up her hand and I stopped.

"Ciev, why don't you just use your magic?" I asked, spotting a piece of glass in front of my foot. _Whoa, any further and…oh_, I thought, taking a step back.

"Because, Drake, I can't!"

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Hey, sorry, but I have to rewrite my Twilight fic. There will be a sequal to this so, stay tuned.

Kiwi

* * *


End file.
